Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Hier einige Drabbles von mir. Und es werden mit Sicherheit noch mehr ;)
1. Drabbles 1

**Drabbles**

**von Kira.G**

Hier kommen nun einige Drabbles von mir.

Einige sind ein paar von Euch bereits bekannt...aber es sind auch einige neue Werke dabei.

Im Laufe der Zeit werden es sicher noch einige Drabbles mehr ;)

Wie immer freue ich mich über Eure Reviews!

1.

Die Schüler sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an.

Alle waren verunsichert wie sie reagieren sollten.

Es war eine ganz normale Zaubertrankstunde gewesen,

als Severus Snape auf einmal in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er vor dem brodelnden Kessel.

Nasse Tränenspuren zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Die Schüler hatten gebannt darauf gewartet welche Zutat sie

wohl als nächstes ihrem Trank zufügen sollten.

Doch plötzlich waren alle sehr verlegen.

Hatte ihr Lehrer etwa einen Nervenzusammenbruch?

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sah mit funkelnden Augen

in die Klasse.

„Und nun fügen Sie – so wie ich gerade – eine kleingeschnittene Zwiebel hinzu."

TBC


	2. Drabbles 2

2.

„Ich kann nicht mehr – ich gebe auf,"

sagte Severus Snape völlig erschöpft zu Dumbledore.

„Wenn du jetzt aufgibst ist alles verloren. Wir müssen

zusammenhalten – gerade jetzt!"

„Ich will aber nicht mehr. Ich habe es nie gewollt Albus!"

„Bitte – tu es für uns alle. Wir sind schon so kurz vor dem Ziel."

Severus spürte wie die Kraft langsam zurückkehrte.

Er hatte sich für eine Seite entschieden und musste nun alles

daransetzen zu siegen.

Die anderen standen zwar hinter ihm, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl

alleine zu kämpfen.

Eine letzte Kraftanstrengung noch und die Gegner hatten endgültig

verloren.

Snape seufzte:"Blödes Tauziehen!"

TBC


	3. Drabbles 3

3.

„Hast du sie?" fragte Dumbledore mit neugierigem Blick.

Snape nickte knapp.

„Ich musste sie erst schlagen, bevor ich sie mit in den Kerker

nehmen konnte."

„Hoffentlich hattest du nicht zu viel Mühe mit ihr."

„Nein. Du hast mir übrigens eine sehr hübsche ausgesucht. Aber

ich glaube sie war noch sehr jung."

„Sie war reif. Außerdem kommen ja ständig neue nach. Also

bist du mit ihr fertig geworden?"

„Ja. Sie hat mir nur einige Kratzer verpasst und meine Hände

sind immer noch klebrig von ihrem Saft. Ihr Geruch begleitet

mich schon den ganzen Tag -

aber es ist wirklich eine schöne Tanne."

TBC


	4. Drabbles 4

4.

Snape graute bei dem Gedanken was nun vor ihm lag.

Er würde zu ihm gehen müssen – wie so oft schon in

seinem Leben.

Es würde schmerzhaft werden – wie fast jedesmal.

Er würde die Qual über sich ergehen lassen müssen,

unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Das Warten war das Schlimmste.

Er würde den Mund öffnen, aber kein Schrei

würde hervordringen.

Er war allein als er gerufen wurde.

Zögernd erhob er sich um zu gehen.

Er wusste, wenn er nicht ginge würde alles nur noch

schlimmer werden.

Er versuchte seine Angst vor ihm in den Griff zu

bekommen.

'Verdammter Zahnarzt.'

TBC


	5. Drabbles 5

5.

„Ich hätte nie erwartet Sie einmal so zu sehen."

Hermine sah entgeistert auf die Flasche in Snapes Hand.

Sein Blick war eigenartig verklärt.

„Nun tun Sie doch nicht so, als hätten Sie nie mit dem Gedanken

gespielt, dass dies eine Schwäche von mir sein könnte."

Hermine versuchte ihm die Flasche zu entwenden.

Er gab nicht nach.

„Ich mag älter geworden sein, aber ich bin immer noch Herr

über meine Sinne."

Hermine sah besorgt aus.

„Glauben Sie mir – ich komme schon zurecht," versicherte er.

Die junge Frau nickte nachgebend.

Vorsichtig schob Snape Hermines Baby die Milchflasche in

den Mund.

Es trank!

TBC


	6. Drabbles 6

6.

Er war erst bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit losgezogen.

Um jeden Preis wollte er vermeiden, dass jemand von

seiner geheimen Leidenschaft erfuhr.

Es war ihm unangenehm, aber er musste es einfach immer

wieder ausleben.

Um zur Erfüllung zu gelangen gab es bestimmte Regeln:

Ein einzelner reichte in keinem Fall.

Es musste schon ein Paar sein – möglichst sogar mehrere,

um seine Lust zu befriedigen.

Sie mussten sich jedoch ihm anpassen – nicht umgekehrt!

Er stöhnte leise auf.

Es war anstrengend gewesen, dennoch seufzte er zufrieden.

Dann schlich sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Mit drei Paar neuen Schuhen verließ er den Laden.

TBC


	7. Drabbles 7

7.

Fahrig riss er den an ihn adressierten Umschlag auf.

Er glaubte die Schrift darauf erkannt zu haben.

Hermine Granger!

Doch jetzt stutzte er.

Snape las erneut – und war entsetzt!

„Sinnliche Verführung" lautete die erste Zeile der Nachricht.

Was sollte das sein?

Etwa ein Liebesbrief?

Hektisch überflog er die weiteren Zeilen.

Sie lobte seine Fähigkeiten und bat ihn inständig um Unterweisung

auf diesem Gebiet.

Die Pubertät schien ihr wirklich übel mitzuspielen!

„Albus, ich muss mit dir über Granger sprechen,"

sagte er später am Abend.

Dumbledore lächelte:

„Ach ja, hat sie dich schon gebeten ihr bei ihrem Parfüm-Brau-Projekt

„Sinnliche Verführung" zu helfen?"


	8. Drabbles 8

8.

Die Schüler standen auf dem Gang herum.

Snape fauchte sie an:

„Sofort in den Klassenraum!"

„Sir...ich...wir," stammelte Hermine.

„Klappe Granger!"

Er verteilte Arbeitsblätter.

„Beantworten Sie die Fragen. Ich will keinen Ton mehr hören!"

Snape beobachtete die Schüler.

Sie waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu leger gekleidet.

„Sir...darf ich Ihnen..."

„Sie dürfen sprechen wenn die Stunde rum ist Granger!"

Hermine seufzte und senkte den Kopf wieder über ihre Arbeit.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, baute sich Snape vor ihrem Pult auf.

„Was gab es denn so Wichtiges Miss Granger?"

„Tja, wir haben heute schulfrei – und Sie hatten Lehrerkonferenz."


	9. Drabbles 9

9.

Dumbledore hielt Kinderfotos in der Hand und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Bei Merlin – die sind alle von dir?"

Severus Snape nickte.

Fast schien er ein wenig verlegen – doch der dunkle Mann schwieg hartnäckig.

Dumbledore war sich nicht ganz sicher wie er reagieren sollte.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung von deinen...Freizeitaktivitäten."

Wortlos nahm der Zaubertrankmeister ihm die Fotos aus der Hand.

„Wirklich – das ist toll!" versuchte es der Direktor erneut.

„Hast du noch mehr?" rang er sich zu der Frage durch, die

ihn brennend interessierte.

Snape holte weitere Bilder hervor.

„Ja – ich fotografiere alles was mir vor die Linse kommt."


	10. Drabbles 10

**10.**

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?"

Die ganze Klasse lauschte.

Ein Fiepen war zu vernehmen. Snape deutete auf Hermine:

„Sehen Sie unter dem Schrank nach!"

Hermine spähte unter den dunklen Schrank.

„Eine Maus", berichtete sie.

„Setzen Sie sich – ich übernehme das."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging hastigen Schrittes zum Schrank.

Hermine schluckte. „Bitte, Sir – es ist doch bloß eine Maus."

Er richtete den Stab auf das Tier und murmelte einen Spruch.

Sofort erstarb das Fiepen.

Später nahm Hermine all ihren Mut zusammen und schaute erneut unter den Schrank.

Dort lag ein Stück Käse, an dem eine glückliche Maus knabberte.


End file.
